Draco and Hermione Feelings that had never been felt before
by Manic Psycho
Summary: In the sixth year of Hogwarts, both Draco and Hermione and Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco discovers his feelings for Hermione, while Hermione is confused, and trying to get answers to her questions. Are they both compatible? Will nothing stand in their way?
1. Confusion

It was their sixth school year at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, munching in his breakfast slowly, poking on his food.

Hermione Granger had walked in late to the Great Hall, looking flustered as she sat down beside Harry, who looked at her curiously.

"Merlin, Hermione, you look as tired as ever." His hand reached out for a glass which contained pumpkin juice, and handed it to Hermione. "Take a sip, you'll feel better."

She reached out for the glass, clumsily taking a hold of it, and then placing her lips to the rim. She took a sip, placing the glass back down on the wooden table.

She was fidgeting; being a Head Girl meant several responsibilities, and she'd always done them properly. But she had been working too hard, and she needed a break.  
Ginny gingerly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She shook her head vigorously as she shoved her breakfast in her mouth quickly. "I've just been," she said between half chews. "Tired."

Draco Malfoy glanced over at the Gryffindor table, noticing the Princess of Gryffindor way out of line. He smirked to himself, not knowing why.

Soon everyone scurried out the Great Hall, running to their classes with their books in their hands. As Hermione was about to leave, Draco stepped up, grinning at her like he always did. He stopped calling her a mud blood, mostly because he was starting to like her…just a little bit. And because calling her that was childish.

"Restless night, Granger? How good did the weasel shag you?" Draco asked suddenly, his hands crossed around his chest, his blonde hair falling on his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy. And get out of the way." She demanded in a venomous voice which shocked Draco.

The Head Boy tilted his head, staring at her in confusion. "I get it you've had a long night with Weasely and all that and that you must've muttered a silencing spell before shagging him, but Merlin, Granger you sound like you haven't had sleep in days. Look like it, too." He was egging her on just to see her reaction. He loved her reactions.

"Malfoy, move out or I will HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" She yelled at him rather too loudly. The remaining pupils in the Great Hall stared at them both for a good amount of time before carrying on to their classes. "Now go away. I have Potions class with Snape."

"I do, too, Granger." He was surprisingly calm. He hadn't even shouted, nor do anything else. The golden locks just fell into his face, making him look quite cute to Hermione…

She shook her head, pushing past the Head Boy and rushing to her Potions class. This was going to be a long day.

It already sucked enough that she was sharing a single Common Room with only Malfoy, and that their rooms were across from each other's. Now Malfoy was teasing her about shagging her boyfriend Ron. What bugged her the most was that she didn't shag Ron, or anyone else for that matter. She wanted to remain a virgin until she got married to the right man. She wasn't saying that Ron wasn't the right man but…it wasn't just the right time. Sure she and Ron had done light snogging a couple of times, but sex was just a whole new different level. And she wanted things different with Ron.

"Am I interrupting you fantasizing over me, Granger?" Draco stood by the door of the Common Room, grinning mischievously.

 _That nasty little ferret…_

"What the hell do you want with me, Malfoy? Get your pureblood arse back into your room and leave me alone." She snapped. "I'm not fantasizing over you, or anyone else for your information! Never fantasizing over a fake little selfish ferret."

Draco looked taken aback, and surprisingly, quite hurt. Hermione looked at him, raising an eyebrow. His face was gleaming from the light of the heart, tingeing his face orange and yellow, making his perfect cheekbones clearly visible and making his features even more beautiful.

He said nothing else; but only started walking towards his room, and finally when he did reach his room, he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. Had she just offended Draco Malfoy? Had she hurt him? No…never a proud, selfish man like him could be hurt. But everything looked so real. He didn't comment with a snappy retort, or call her a mud blood. What was happening? Why did the world suddenly change around her so fast?

 _I'm so confused…_ She thought to herself, before getting up and heading to her own room, locking herself in for the night.

 **HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you guys liked it. It's my first fanfiction, and I worked hard. So please review if you want another chapter. Thanks again! :D**


	2. Hate

**Chapter 2:**

Draco Malfoy had cautiously ignored Hermione Granger for the last two weeks. He had no intention of it; but Hermione had clearly shown him that he was _not_ wanted. It didn't bother Hermione at first- thinking that Draco had finally taken the hint. But after a week it started to eat her out. Why wasn't he talking to her, or even looking at her? He had even started coming late to the Head dorms. It was as if he was avoiding her.

Draco had taken up extra duties. He'd patrol longer at night and to his best to stay out of Hermione's way. For him, she stopped existing.

Professor Dumbledore had called for both the Head Boy and Girl. He was nowhere to be seen, though. The female eyed the male cautiously while the male was looking anywhere but at her.

"I haven't seen you around in a while, Malfoy." Hermione said abruptly, lightly sighing.

"Of course," Draco replied while looking down at his feet. "I've been busy, Granger. Plus, I don't hang around for mud bloods like you!" His voice rose with as much hate as possible.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How bloody dare you!?" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, pulling out her wand from her robes.

"Expalliarmus!" Draco disarmed Hermione swiftly.

Her wand fell onto the ground as she groaned and bent over to pick it up quickly.

"Accio!" The wand flew into Draco's empty left hand.

Hermione glared at him, closed their distance and landed a punch square on the smirking face of Draco's. Malfoy staggered back, letting Hermione's wand fall off his hand.

"What are these manners!?" Bellowed an old, cracked voice. Dumbledore.

Draco's nose had started bleeding, and he put a hand over his nose protectively. Hermione backed away a little at Dumbledore's hoarse voice.

"I do not expect things like this in Hogwarts! Especially NOT from the Head Boy and Girl!"

This was bad. Hermione was not a troublemaker. "P-professor, I can explain."

"Well, Miss Granger. It better be a good one then." Dumbledore said calmly.

She gulped, nervous as much as anyone could get.

"Professor, don't blame Granger. It was my fault. I called her a mud blood." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him; shocked and astonished. Was he taking all the blame? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Sex God, the brutal and merciless so called Death Eater, was taking responsibility for this situation?

"You can give any sort of punishment you want to me. I don't really care anymore." He shifted uncomfortably, letting his hand fall from his nose. It was bleeding way too much, and fell down on his lips.

Hermione abruptly felt a pang of guilt hit her chest and stomach at the same time. She'd done this to him…because he only called her a mud blood. She'd never reacted this way before. She felt bad for him. For that liar. For that death eater. For that sex God. And for that feeling-less, heartless ferret.

"I'm surprised, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore sighed. "You will be spending detention with Professor Snape himself. And as for you, Miss Granger. I am very disappointed." He looked around for a few seconds before looking back at them. "Mister Malfoy, go to the Hospital Wing and take your nose taken care of. Either than that, you two are dismissed."

They both filed out, heading to their dormitories. Draco didn't say anything, but even though he'd called Hermione a mud blood, she felt the need to apologize because she over did it. And thank him for saving her arse.

"Sorry for the broken nose, Malfoy… I guess I kind of…lost it." Hermione said softly. "And thank you for saving me there."

Deciding not to pour his feelings he had for her, he started walking faster, now passing their dormitories and heading to the hospital wing.

"Hey!" Hermione called out, almost running to catch up with him. "I said I was sorry."

Draco started feeling bad. How long would he hold it? The desire burning in his heart was almost at its point. He'd definitely fallen for her. And he needed to hold her close to him, to kiss her passionately, to touch her like Ron had access too, but yet held it off. Draco would kill Ron if he even sees them kissing. He decided against letting his feelings take over him and tried hard to make an angry and distinguished face. Then he turned to Hermione, his eyes blazing.  
"Piss off, Granger." He said, and then dashed away to the hospital wing leaving a very disappointed Hermione behind.

"This can't be happening…" Hermione face palmed herself.  
Why was she feeling so broken? She felt rejected in a way. Draco was acting sensitive, but at the same time, heartless.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Her breath heaving, she made her way to her dorm and buried herself in her bed.

 **HEY GUYS! Really hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter's going to have a little bit of romance and all, but stay tuned for more!**


End file.
